Consequences Of A Prophecy
by geekett
Summary: A marriage law is introduced to Hogwarts. And they must produce children within 2 months. But what if Voldemort was behind this whole thing, just because a prophecy predicted his down fall or his victory. Im not good at summarys so please just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hello Dramione Fans. I have been reading Fanfiction for just over 2 years and I must say that my OTP is Dramione. I have always wanted to write my own version but I have never actually had the push I needed to do it. But now I have, and here it is my first attempt I did start one about a year ago and never updated past the 5****th**** chapter. But I am back to attempt it again. So wish me luck. Reviews would be a lovely thing. Because I need the support to keep writing. Constructive Criticism would be even more wonderful. Well I will stop my rambling and begin the story. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything only the Plot and my made up Characters. The rest belong to J. .****J**

**Chapter One.**

_1__ST__ of September 1997._

'The very best of Evenings to you. Now… to our new students , welcome, to our old students, Welcome Back! Another year of Magical education awaits you.' Albus Dumbledore begin as he spread his arms wide in welcome.

'I have a few thing to say before we begin consuming our delicious feast. First, to all first years, the forest on grounds is strictly forbidden to all students. I have also been asked to remind you by our caretaker, , to tell you that magic is not to be used in corridors outside lessons. Any students found using magic outside lessons will be punished by detention or reduction of house points.'

'I am pleased to introduce a new facet of live to Hogwarts, Please give a warm welcome to Professor Arabella Johnson. This year she will be teaching a new class placed by the Minister of Magic Himself, Pius Thicknesse. Marriage and Family Class.'

A murmur went through the great hall, wondering what this class would entitle.

'Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining strength. I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose on you, however irksome you might find them-in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or without the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety.'

The headmaster looked around at his students warmly and appraisingly.

'Let the Feast begin' And with that plates upon plates of food appeared in front of the students. There were a couple of 'Ah' and 'Oh' coming from the first year students.

But at the middle of the Gryffindor table it was no surprise to anyone when Ron Weasley started piling his plate with every different type of food.

Hermione Granger looked at her ginger haired best friend with disgust wondering how one person could consume so much food and not feel sick.

'Honestly Ronald, you eat like a pig!'

Ron looked up in surprise. While taking a bite out of his chicken leg. 'whgh worgn mrigb?' He asked spitting chunks of food all over unsuspecting Gryffindor students. They all looked up in disgust as he shoot them an apologetic look.

'How many times have I told you? Do Not talk with your mouthful' She said exasperated.

'Sorry Mum' Ron replied sarcastically. Harry Sniggered from beside him.

'Huh, I give up.' Hermione moaned.

After, a very filling meal all the students wanted to do was go to bed and relax.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat his eyes twinkling. As he walked up to the podium he looked along the tables at all the tired looking students and smiled.

'Your beds await, as warm and as comfortable as you could possibly wish and I know your top priority is to be well-rested for you lessons tomorrow. Could all the sixth and sevenths years stay behind please. But, let us therefore say goodnight' Dumbledore finished as a loud murmur went through the hall.

After everyone, besides those who were asked to stay behind had left.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout stood at there house tables being the head of house they knew what was to come and to say that they weren't please with it would be an understatement.

Professor Snape had a face liked a slapped ass but then again when didn't he, having a croaked nose and greasy hair like he did, I bet anything my face would be like that too.

'Now you're all probably wondering why you have been asked to stay behind. But the Minister has asked that he be the one to announce it so please give a warm welcome to the minister of magic, Pius Thicknesse' Dumbledore announces.

A sceptical bunch of students look towards a grinning Minister.

'Ahem. You are probably wondering why you have been asked to stay behind..'

The minister started with a malicious curve in his smile.

'It has always been a dream of mine to become the minister of magic, and as you all can see that has sprung into life. A problem has come to light, but this is not the first time. As you know in the Wizarding world the amount of witches and wizards has always been a low number, but in this time of need there is very few. You see women in the Wizarding world have not been able to produce as easily or do not wish to have children.'

The students looked around uneasily, a quiet murmur expressing who this could concern them.

Hermione's hand shot up into the air, waving around viciously.

'Uh yes Miss..uh..?' The minister asked seeming very annoyed by the interruption.

'Hermione Granger, sir' Hermione replied quickly. 'Well sir I was wondering, as I'm sure is most of students here, what is this exactly to do to us.' Hermione added quickly.

Draco Malfoy, arrogantly sniggered, while whispering to his fellow Slytherins, causing them to snigger and shot dirty looks towards Hermione.

Harry pulled Hermione forward, while whispering, 'Just ignore the prick.' But as hard as Hermione tried she could never stop the insults from getting to her, she knew she was just an ugly bushy head freaked, who no one could love, but that didn't mean that he had to point it out every chance he got.

'Well, yes, I was getting to that Miss._Granger.'_ He began clearly irritated and bored.

'As I was saying,' Giving Hermione a Pointed stare. ' That is why as minister of Magic I feel it is my job to put a stop to this problem all together. So, I have introduced a new law. A marriage law. I know you are a little young but it is necessary. And within the first two months I will be coming back to check that you and your partner have successfully become impregnated'

Within the hall shouts of protests and one 'My father will hear about this'

(I know I'm hilarious).

'SILENCE!' Dumbledore shouted successfully gaining the attention of all bodys within the hall.

Filtch appeared at Dumbledores side and whispered something in his ear, gaining a nod in response.

Soon, Filtch was bringing in the Goblet of Fire.

'Now, you must all write your names on a piece of paper, and whoevers names come out together is your partner, and the person you will marry.'

_**A/N: I know its not very good, but I tried ok?**_

_**Anyway I apologise for any mistakes. **_

_**I will try to update every week,**_

_**Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys I know I said I wouldn't update till next week but since its half term I thought what the hell.**_

_**So heres the second chapter.**_

_**Thanks to Hogwartsandhorses244 for giving me my first review, I really appreciate it.**_

_**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J. EXCEPT MY MADE UP CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT.**_

Everyone wrote their name's on a piece of paper, sceptical of who they would be partnered with.

Hermione leaned over to Harry, 'What's he playing at?' Eyeing the minister in question.

'I don't know but it doesn't look good.' He replied, Handing his piece of paper to Filtch.

'Do you think Dumbledore knows something?' She questioned, thoroughly confused.

'Definitely.'

'Why didn't he warn us, we are part of the order?'

'I have no clue 'Mione but I'm going to find out.' Quickly whispering, as the minister began to talk.

'Well is that everyone done?' He assumed looking around questionably.

There were a few murmurs and nods in reply, signalling to the minister to continue.

'Right then, Dumbledore?' Using his hand to signal him to start the ceremony.

'Students, as you have all seen how it works from the TriWizard tournament, A name will shoot out followed by the partner's name. After you know who your partner is, please make your way to the seventh floor.'

'Lets begin.' Using his wand to start up the names.

'First' he said as one named piece of parchment flew out and into his hand. He looked over his half moon spectacles and read out 'Pansy Parkinson and…' as another one came out, 'Theodore Nott'.

Pansy let out a screech and latched her arms around Draco who looked down in mild disgust and secret delight at not having to be married to the wench.

'Pansy get off' He said while ripping his arm away. 'At least your not paired with a Hufflepuff or worse a Gryffindor.'

'True, but I'm going to miss you Drakie poos' She moaned with a slight pout to her lip.

'How many times have I told you not to call me that?' He said looking thoroughly annoyed.

'Fine' She huffed, stomping over towards her partner like they had been told to do, all the while shooting dirty looks towards Draco. He looked sulkily after her as she left the great hall with Theodore Nott.

It seemed, to the rest of the students (especially Pansy who absolutely hated Nott) unfair that Harry Potter should be paired with his girlfriend, (and the person who would probably have married anyway) Ginny Weasley.

They got up and walked out of the hall holding hands, feeling the glares of other students on the back of their heads.

Two scruffy looking notebook pages shot out of the goblet at the same time. Dumbledore looked up and then said: 'Next is, Lavender Brown… and… Dean Thomas.' Looking around with a twinkle in his eye.

'What?! That's my Girlfriend.' Ron shouted in outrage, causing Hermione and Harry to look down in embarrassment.

'Won-Won, its ok, calm down,' Lavender said in a way that made Ron want to become single, Just dump that hoe.(lol jk)

Ron sat down dejectedly, staring glumly at the table.

'Ok the next pair is…. Ronald Weasley… and ..' Ron looked up towards Hermione hopefully. Earning a look of loathing, to show she was no second best, especially to Lavender Brown. 'Astoria Greengrass' Dumbledore announced eventually.

'Bloody Hell' He sighed dejectedly standing up, waving a quick goodbye before storming of towards the first group of people still milling around at the door to see the rest of the pairs.

The goblet of fire flamed up and Dumbledore caught the burning remains of paper in his right hand.

'Hermione Granger…. And..' Hermione held her breath hoping against hope that she wouldn't be paired up with any of the slytherin sadists.

She felt as if the entire situation had gone into slow motion but her heart beat had sped up.

Dumbledore caught the next scrap and his eyes shot up to meet hers and then slowly dragged themselves over to look at Malfoy.

Time stopped entirely as realization dawned. She would be stuck with Malfoy, and worse she would have his child.

'Draco Malfoy'

Silence. Then an uproar. Shouting came from all around the hall. Some insisting that 'They hate each other.' and that 'They'll kill each other within the first week!'

Malfoy stood up briskly, ignoring the angry and fake sympathetic words of his fellow house members. He calmly walked out the length of the great hall, stopping at the door to see if his undesirable bride to be was following him.

She wasn't.

Hermione Granger was currently engaging in a one -sided conversation with Dumbledore, demanding that their names be re-entered. Dumbledore looked like he was slowly losing his temper as she interrupted his attempts to calm her for the 6th time.

'Miss Granger!' all heads turned towards Pius Thicknesse as he stalked towards the teacher and student with a look of pure venom on his face. His next words were equally as venomous. 'I'm sure that you're aware of the binding contract that the goblet of fire holds?' He stared at her young face, raising a perfectly kempt brow, he obviously practiced in the mirror.

'Yes Minister, bu-' He cut her off with a sneer.

'Then I'm sure, Miss Granger, that you know that binding contracts cannot be broken, you shall simply have to do deal with this… situation. Now run along, don't leave you're' A smirk 'man, waiting'

Her eyes bore in to the back of his head as he walked away to resume his seat at the teachers table.

She then slowly dragged her self over to her grey eyed demise, staring straight ahead impassively. Behind her she could hear Dumbledore's voice sounding as if it was far, far away, announcing the pairing of Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood.

After the pairing ceremony, the sixth and seventh years were lead off to the newly refurbished seventh floor. Here were their rooms for the next 2 years (they are required to stay there for 2 years ((3 for the sixth years)) due to need of catching their education and extra parenting and marital classes.)

The seventh floor had been modelled too look like a small country village. The ceiling was, like the Great Hall, enchanted to look like the outside sky. It was currently a pleasant shade of evening blue.

Each cottage had a small living room, a kitchen, an extended bathroom and two small upstairs bedrooms. The main bedroom's were decorated with each pairings house colour and only one canopy bed.

The furnishing was sparse but elegant.

The second bedrooms were even smaller and were painted a pale unisex cream. One corner was filled with cans of paint, wall decorations and other such things for the pairs to use at their leisure.

Another corner had a small desk which was empty bar for 2 lists and a pouch. One list was of required items to get from Diagon Alley. The other was a list of part-time/weekend jobs for the pairs to earn some money. Next to it was a small leather pouch containing the pairs starting funds.

At the front of each house was a portrait enchanted to best represent each pair. There were also two small windows on the second floor overlooking the village.

There was a small front garden which had a white picket fence with a matching white gate. A small pebble stone path led to the front door. The front garden consisting of rose and lily bushes and some other plants that couples were required to look after themselves if they wished. There was also a small brown bench.

The back garden was a small expanse of grass and trees. There was a wooden swing set and a small Wendy House.

The students were gathered around the village entrance in awe, wondering how Dumbledore and the ministry had kept their plans for the 6th and 7th years a secret for so long.

'Well' said Dumbledore, staring at his students with mingled feelings of pride and worry, 'These will be your living quarters for the rest of your time at Hogwarts or at least until I am no longer Headmaster.' As Dumbledore said these words, Pius's evil glint in his eye grew. 'You will need to buy the necessary items for your child/children, and to help you with this there is a small starting fund. In your cottages, you will find a list of part time or weekend jobs that you can apply for to earn extra money.'

There were some grunts, groans and sniggers at these words, mostly from the Slytherins who knew that they could always use their parents money if necessary.

'Now, I'm sure you are all waiting to explore with great anticipation, but there is one last thing that I need to tell you. There are no doors to your cottages instead there ar-'

'Portraits' Interrupted Pius. He had been waiting for Dumbledore's speech to end so that he could explain the rather exciting (in his opinion) part.

'The portraits' he said, whilst arrogantly pacing, 'Are enchanted to best represent the patronus' of the pairs. The portraits magically changed themselves during the paring ceremony. Each pairs cottage has been chosen randomly'

A majestically looking owl flew from a small owl opening in the roof. It flew around the students head twice and then landed on Pius' outstretched arm. It lifted up it's leg and the minister untied a medium sized pouch.

'Ah thank you, Morte' He said, dismissing the owl without showing it any affection.

He then untied the pouch and poured the contents, which happened to be exact replicas of the first pouch only smaller and a scroll, onto his hand.

'In these pouches' He said, looking rather bored. 'Are the passwords to your house. The pouches have numbers on them.' He then handed the scroll to Dumbledore who opened the scroll, cast a quick wandless spell to reveal the house numbers and then handed it back to Pius.

'Now I'm going to call out the numbers and couples living in that house, then you will come and collect your passwords, understood?'

There was a murmur amongst the students and the minister took it as a sign to start giving out the passwords.

Meanwhile there was a whispered unsympathetic conversation going on between the golden trio.

'Mione, I feel for you really but there's nothi-'

'Ronald, if you're not going too help me get out of this situation then please shut up!'

Knowing there was no point in continuing the argument, Ron did as she said and shut up. Harry on the other hand was not as wise.

'Hermione, he's right. You can't get out of this with facts and logic, it's a binding contract, there is nothing, not even the brains of Gryffindor, can do'

Immediately he could tell he'd said the wrong thing and slowly backed away through the crowd to find Ginny.

She was about to shout after him in her shrillest voice when she felt a firm hand grip her shoulder.

'I know that you're hair is rather excessive Granger, but that's no excuse to have your hair in your ears' Malfoy drawled.

'Wha… What?' She stuttered.

'He called _you_ and I out, and now we're being stared at. Come on mud blood.' He spat at her. Shoving her forward.

'And my nightmare begins' She muttered under her breath.

_**A/N: Here is Chapter 2.**_

_**I probably wont post until a couple of days.**_

_**I have no social life, so dues to it being half term there will be a lot of chapters this week.**_

_**Thanks to my Beta and co-writer (and best friend) TheNewMrsMalfoys for helping me write this chapter, love ew bbz;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks to all you lovely people who reviewed it is appreciated, I will try my best to follow your advice.**_

_**I will update nearly everyday this week.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Ps: This chapter is going to be short, need to revise for maths gsce sorry guys.**_

It turned out that they would be living in house number ten, which to Hermione's happiness, was quite near the entrance of the seventh floor and close to Harry's cottage.

Their walk from the Minister and group of students to their house was only a short one, but somehow the pair managed to keep up a heated argument all the way.

'I don't particularly like this arrangeme-' Draco started, but then his bushy haired bride rudely interrupted him.

'Particularly? What so you like being in this situation then Malfoy?' Her eyebrow arched and she smirked in a way that even Draco had to admit was as good as any Slytherin.

His face slightly reddened but quickly smoothed back into its normal wall of mystery.

'No Granger, but I'd rather Pansy Parkinson not be the mother of the heir to the Malfoy fortune.'

She stared at him incredulously. 'So you'd rather the mother of the heir to the Malfoy 'throne' be a mudblood?' she said sarcastically.

He stared at her for a small amount of time, hoping that she'd feel intimidated but knowing that his signature glare stare had long since worked on Granger.

'Well, it seems like I don't have a choice, doesn't it?' he walked away, knowing that he hadn't properly answered her question.

He got to their cottage and sat down on the bench waiting for the wench, noticing the subtle pinks in the red roses, and the fact that there was a Dragon chasing an otter on the portrait.

Hermione walked through the gate admiring the work of the ministry. _I would quite enjoy living here if I wasn't forced to_, she thought, ignoring Malfoy and walking straight to the portrait. She let herself appreciate the intricacy of the portrait before quickly whispering the password 'Amore tutto vince' quietly and closing the door quickly behind her, insuring that Malfoy couldn't get in.

Draco was too engrossed in a quidditch conversation with his new next door neighbour Blaise Zabini. It would be a while before he would realise his current predicament as they would go on to complain about their disdainful partners.

Taking advantage of Malfoy's ignorance, Hermione decided to look around. She found (more like walked into), to her great delight, an ornate bookshelf, stacked with all different types of books, wizard and muggle alike.

She took one of her favourite muggle books - Pride and Prejudice - and tucked it under her arm for reading at a later time.

Moving on to the kitchen, she wondered how long it would take for the ruckus to begin.

_I do not fear Malfoy's wrath, but I must admit I am wary of it._

She liked the simple wooden counters of the kitchen and noticing that there were a lot of muggle appliances, Dumbledore obviously catered for all needs.

She got rather excited after her inspection of the bathroom, as the bath was a slightly smaller version of the one in the prefects bathroom. She knew that the bathroom would end up being her escape from Malfoy and was very thankful for it.

She walked upstairs and nervously entered the first bedroom, which happened to be the future infants room. She was pleased to see that they could decorate it themselves and she thoroughly anticipated it.

She was about to leave when she heard a harsh knock at the door.

_So it begins._

She walked over to the small bay window, placed her book on to the cushioned window seat, sat down and opened the window outwards. She looked down to see Malfoy glaring up at her.

'Yes?' she said in the most innocent voice she could manage.

'Granger, open up the bloody door.' Draco spat back.

'Magic word?' She replied raising one perfect eyebrow.

'Now!' He said with venom in his voice, getting angrier and angrier.

Putting a finger to her chin, she gave a thoughtful look. 'No, I'm pretty sure that's not it.'

'Granger.' He growled.

'Yes, _Honey.'_

'Open the FUCKING door now, Granger.' he exclaimed, getting unnecessarily angry

'Pretty sure I didn't hear a please in there?' She said snidely, stifling a giggle.

'Granger, open the bastard door now before I knock it down!' He venomously spat, but upon see her shake her head he quickly added a very much forced, 'Please?'

'That's much better.' She smirked knowing she had won.

She jumped down from the windowsill, and walked down the spiral staircase, smirking to herself all the way.

As soon as she had pushed the door open Malfoy barged in and slammed it shut behind him.

She turned to go back up the stairs but was yanked violently backwards making her fall flush against Malfoy's chest.

He whispered in her ear with a soft but sinister voice. 'Granger, oh Granger. This not how things are going to be run around here. I am in charge. Got it?'

Hermione gulped, and was about to nod until she realised that she was not a lamb, and he was not a lion. She was the lion.

She pushed her back hard against his chest in the most un-Granger like manner, freeing herself from his grip. Rushing up the stairs to the main bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

To say Malfoy was surprised would be an understatement. He stared at the place where she had been in front of him in bewilderment. Shaking his head, he moved towards the stairs and started climbing them. Typical Malfoy didn't want her to think she had won.

He was surprised as she was when he opened the door to the main bedroom. There was one bed.

_One bed. _

Their thoughts were simultaneous.

'We are not both sleeping on that' said Hermione as Draco rolled his eyes.

'Always one to point out the obvious.' Draco flopped down on the bed. 'I think' He said, whilst rubbing his chin in the same fashion as she had whilst teasing him about the door. 'That I'll sleep here and you can sleep' he pointed to the floor, 'There.'

She stared at him.

_The nerve of the ferret. _

'That's all very well Malfoy, but you're not the one who has to carry Malfoy spawn in your stomach. If you want them to be as pointy chinned as you, then I suggest you let me sleep on the bed!'

'I think not.' He gave her his signature look. He got off the bed and stood in front of her. 'As I said Granger I'm in charge, you are just a lowly mud blood and yo-'

She stopped his words with an almighty slap right on his smug face.

He staggered back but not before shoving her, causing her to plummet backwards and hit the side of her forehead on the black chest of draws.

Blood trickled down her face as she lay there lifeless.

Draco didn't know whether to panic or laugh.

_**A/n: Did warn you it would be short.**_

_**Translation: Amore tutto vince = Love conquers all.**_

_**Italics = thoughts.**_

_**So there we go guys left you a cliff hangover. Again thanks to my co-writer and beta, TheNewMrsMalfoy's.**_

_**Please review would be appreciated and some constructive criticism.**_

_**Thanks for reading. I will update soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey guys I know I said would update yesterday but I didn't know what to write .**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot and made up characters. **_

Draco stared at her motionless form. 'Gra.. Granger?' He said, his panic rising.

He slowly used the tip of his toe to nudge her leg, but to no avail.

'Salazar Slytherin, I've fucking killed her', Draco started pacing back and forth, muttering 'shit, shit, shit' under his breath the whole time.

He quickly shuffled out of them room and descended down the stairs, two steps at a time. He opened the door to what he presumed was the bathroom.

It was the bathroom.

Nearing the sink, Draco turned it on and listened to the soothing sound of running water, he then started splashing his face in an attempt to calm himself down.

_Breath Draco, Breath, _He thought. He turned the tap off and grabbed a fluffy towel from the silver towel rack. He then vigorously rubbed his face dry.

He took a calming breath and opened the door to the bathroom.

'Boo'

To say he screamed was an understatement.

Nearly instantly the sound of feet running towards their cottage could be heard, everyone obviously fearing for Hermione's life as Draco had a well, lets just say his scream was rather feminine.

There was banging on the portrait and Hermione rushed to answer it for fear of them breaking it down.

She opened it and two bodies fell in. Four people were standing behind them looking half amused half wary.

'Hermione?! Hermione are you ok?' Harry didn't even realise she had opened the door for him.

'Harry I'm fine' She said laughing at the scene in front of her.

'But we heard a scream and we thought that Malfoy may have done something so we rushed over her and and an-'

'Harry… Harry… you're… sitting… on… me' Ron wheezed out, interrupting Harry's panicky ranting.

'Oh right.' Harry said quickly standing, up. He finally looked at Hermione probably and saw dry blood that had trickled down her cheek.

Harry pointed at it. 'You're bleeding, 'Mione.' His fury rising again, 'What did the ferret do, I'm going to kill him.' He spat out.

'Harry calm down.' She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'I just fell and hit my head I'm fine, Malfoy didn't do anything.'

Hermione didn't know exactly why she lied, it wasn't to protect Malfoy, or was it. _No, Defiantly not. I lied to save myself from getting in trouble for slapping him. It was a good slap though._

'You better not be lying for him now 'Mione.'

'Harry why would I lie for the ferret?' Hermione questioned. 'I hate him just as much as you do'

'The ferret can hear you, you now' Draco was sitting in one of the plush armchairs. He looked slightly paler than usual. If that was even possible.

'I am well aware of this, ferret' goaded Harry. He wanted a reaction from Malfoy and new he was going to get one.

'I'm going outside. Harry, Ron, come with me.'

She walked out of the portrait towards a worried looking Ginny and a serene looking Luna. Begrudgingly, Harry and Ron followed.

As soon as they walked out, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson walked in, and shut the door not to gently behind them.

Ginny paled at the sight of blood on Hermione's forehead.

'Hermione you're face…' Ginny whispered, 'You're blee-'

'Bleeding, yes Ginny I know I'm fine' upon seeing the faint look of hurt open her friends face, Hermione pulled her in for a reassuring hug.

'So why is there blood on your face?' Ginny whispered in her ear.

She stepped back and put her arms on Ginny's shoulder.

'We were arguing and I went to walk away and I slipped and hit my head.'

'Here' Luna handed her a cream handkerchief. 'To wipe the blood off'

Hermione said thank you and took the handkerchief, she dapped the blood off and handed it back.

'I think I'm going to go to the-'

'Library' said her four friends in unison.

'Draco what the hell' said Blaise, as he sat down in a seat opposite his friend.

'Yes Draco, what the hell' said Pansy as she sat down on his lap.

Draco scratched the back of his neck.

'We were arguing and she slapped me.. I saw red what was I supposed to do, walk away?!'

'You could have killed her, Draco.'

'What so you care about the mudblood now Blaise?' He sneered, they may have been friends but in Slytherin that didn't mean they had to be nice to each other.

'No, but if she had died it would have been your sorry arse in Azkaban.' The two boys stared at each other.

'It was an accident.'

'So you keep saying. I'm surprised scar face and weaselbee haven't come back to try and kill you'

Pansy snorted in agreement. 'Yes I was wondering when they would come back'

'Maybe she hasn't told them?' pondered Blaise, his almost rhetorical question hung in the air for a moment.

'Don't be stupid Zabini, of course she has, their her "body guards".' Said Draco

'More like sheep, they follow her everywhere' said Pansy, in a bitchy way that only she could manage.

'Only because they're too stupid to figure out how to tie their on shoe laces.' This was more like it, typical Slytherins to sit around and make fun of the 'Golden Trio'.

They were, so to speak, the 'Silver Trio' as in they were probably the closest group of friends in Slytherin. Not the over the top courageous, 'I will die for you' type of friends, but friends none the less.

_**A/N: Again I know its short but we didn't know what to write ok? **_

_**Soz not soz.**_

_**Update tomorrow I will.**_

_**(Yoda's voice;))**_

_**Till next time.**_

_**Thanks again to TheNewMrsMalfoy's**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorryo short and haven't updated in a while been with exams and revising.**

Granger sat in the library, with books piled around her.

She was searching for a way out of this marriage law. Being stuck with Malfoy for the rest of her life, _No thank you._

So she continued her search, from book to book, but she had yet to find anything. She had taken every book she could find about marriage laws even going as far as going to the restricted section.

To say Hermione was stressing out would be an understatement.

She thought back to the day before yesterday's events.

**After she got back from being with Harry and Ron in the library, she had prepared to confront Malfoy.**

There he was sitting all smug in an armchair in front of the fire, flipping through one of her books, with not a care in the world. And not just any book either. Her signed copy of 'Viktor Krum: An Autobiography'.

'What the hell are _**you **_**doing with **_**that.'**_** She said staring at him incredulously.**

'Oh you know, just reading about the many exciting adventures and inner thoughts of your lovely admirer, Viktor Krum'. He said sarcastically.

She stalked towards him and grabbed the book out of his hand and stalked towards the bathroom.

'Where are you going _**mudblood**_**'**

That was it. She snapped. She span around suddenly and throw the book at him to his surprise. It hit him right on the nose.

She stared at him with a look of challenging triumph.

He stood up and started to stalk towards her. She ran towards the bathroom and magical locked the door. She put up a ward on the door and then a silencing charm and filled up the bath with lots of frothy bubbles. She grabbed a book from her concealed pile, undressed and climbed into the bath.

When she finally started to relax she realised how wrinkly she had gotten and decided to get out.

Just as she stood up Malfoy came barging in.

The look of anger turning to surprise then to embarrassment would have been priceless if she wasn't the one standing there naked, in front of him.

'Malfoy stop looking… There.' She said trying to cover both parts of her at the same time.

He grabbed her a towel and handed it to her, smirking at her the whole time.

She was about to take it off him when she realised his ulterior motive. If she moved her hand all would be reaveald for him to freely stare at.

She shuffled towards him and put out a bit of her hand to get it but he pulled it away from her. Staring down at her showing her who was boss, who held all the power.

Her arm, that was covering her chest shot out quickly to grab the towel. She wrapped it around herself and pushed past him dying of embarrassment.

'Well Granger, who knew you were hiding those under your school robes.' He said laughing to himself.

'If you like them it'll be the last time you see them' She muttered to herself.

_Every time I see him I just die a little inside._ She sighed flicking through yet another useless book on marriage laws.

She picked up a book on the Goblet of Fire. She flipped through until she came to the marriage section.

She read:

_'The Goblet of Fire was often used in marriage rituals between wealthy pureblood families in early 16__th__ century._

It was used to make sure that neither of the un-consenting children being 16 or over forced into arranged marriages would be able to leave or cheat until the heir was 11, unless the families had undergone multiple rituals.

The binding contract makes it hard to get out of the marriage, but it is not impossible as no blood was required.' 

Hermione quickly grabbed the book and stuffed it along with her notes into her overfilled rucksack.

She then proceeded to briskly walk to Dumbledores tower. Tripping over one of her piles of books on the way earning a glare off of Madame Pince.****

A/N: Said it would be short it, I need to sleep ok? K.

**Update by Wednesday I promise it will be longer and more detailed, please review, loves you guys.**

**Thanks again to : TheNewMrsMalfoy's**


End file.
